Rachel & Will: um amor não tão proibido
by annie2011
Summary: Como seria se a jovem Rachel Berry beijasse Will Schuester à força? Fluffy.  PS: essa história se passa na 1ª temporada.
1. Balada

**Minha primeira Fanfic, sejam bonzinhos! :)**

PS: Não sou dona de Glee, nem de nenhum dos personagens citados, apenas da história.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction - WillRachel

Prólogo (PV do Will)

_Rachel._ Uma aluna. Uma aluna e nada mais. Uma amiga, no máximo. Era só isso que ela deveria ser pra mim. Porém, não foi muito bem o que aconteceu. Era impossível resistir à sua elegância, ao seu talento, à sua voz ou às suas camisetas de bichos. Rachel era especial.

Eu me lembro como se fosse ontem do dia em que tudo começou...

**# Primeiro Capítulo – Balada #**

Segunda-feira.

Como era bom o início de uma semana. Naquele dia, eu tinha certeza que havia acordado com o pé direito, A Terri tinha preparado um café da manhã delicioso. A Sue parecia estar ocupada demais para fazer piadas sobre o meu cabelo (as quais eu nunca achei graça). Enfim, tudo parecia bem.

Eu estava sentado no piano enquanto assistia os garotos entrarem. Kurt, com suas roupas de grife. A Tina, com seu estilo gótico peculiar. A Mercedes, que se sentava sempre ao lado do Kurt. O Artie, que apesar de andar numa cadeira de rodas, estava sempre sorridente. A Quinn, que ia se aconchegando perto do Finn, o quarterback. O Mike, o melhor dançarino do Clube Glee. O Puck, o rapaz durão. Santana e Britanny, que pareciam irmãs. E havia a Rachel, que sempre carregava um certo brilho naqueles olhos castanhos.

"_A aula de hoje promete_", pensei.

Andei em direção ao quadro branco e escrevi, com letras garrafais, a palavra "Balada".

_ Balada, galera. Alguém sabe o significado?

Vi o Kurt levantar a sua mão rapidamente. _ É uma canção de amor, Sr. Schue.

_ Ás vezes, Kurt. Mas nem sempre expressam amor. Baladas são histórias colocadas na forma de canção, por isso são o melhor caminho para a auto-expressão. Bom, as Regionais estão chegando e tem uma nova regra este ano: temos de apresentar uma balada.

Rachel parecia saltitar na sua cadeira de tão empolgada. E o Finn... bem, o Finn estava trocando olhares com a Quinn.

_ Certo. Aqui está a tarefa da semana. Dividirei vocês em pares e escolherão uma balada para cantar pro seu parceiro. Lembrem-se: olhem bem nos olhos e façam com que o outro sinta a emoção que quer expressar.

_ Eu escolho a Quinn. – dizia o Finn, segurando a mão dela.

_ Não, desculpe, Finn. Assim é fácil demais. Seu parceiro será escolhido pelo destino. – disse enquanto apontava meu dedo para um chapéu que estava em cima do piano.

_ Coloquei todos os seus nomes bem aqui neste chapéu. – Sacudi o chapéu.

_ Sr. Schue, o Matt não veio hoje... Encontraram uma aranha na orelha dele. – falava a Santana com um sorriso torto.

_ Oh... Então vou ter que colocar meu nome aqui... E aí, quem vem primeiro?

...

Todos haviam tirado seu parceiro. Menos... a Rachel.

_ Parece que eu tirei você, Sr. Schue.

_ Ahm... Acho que seria melhor se esperássemos o Matt voltar, não acham?

_ O quê? É a voz do destino, cara! – brincava o Mike.

_ Por quê a gente não começa, Sr. Schue?

"_Ó, céus. Por quê? Isso não pode dar certo, não pode dar certo, E não vai_." – pensava.

_ Certo, Rachel. Diga-me: qual música quer cantar?

_ _Endless_ _Love_. Meu dueto favorito. – dizia ela enquanto fixava seus olhos em mim.

_ Eu não acho que essa música seja muito...** apropriada**, Rachel.

_ Qual é, Sr. Schue? Digo, o que pode acontecer? – Disse a Rachel tão baixinho que só eu, que estava perto dela, poderia ter escutado.

E a música começava suavemente ao passo que os dedos do Brad deslizavam-se pelas teclas do piano.

_My love,_  
><em>There's only you in my life<em>  
><em>The only thing that's right<em>  
><em>My first love,<em>  
><em>You're every breath that I take<em>  
><em>You're every step I make<em>  
><em>And I<em>  
><em>(I-I-I-I-I)<em>  
><em>I want to share<em>  
><em>All my love with you<em>  
><em>No one else will do...<em>  
><em>And your eyes<em>  
><em>Your eyes, your eyes<em>  
><em>They tell me how much you care<em>  
><em>Ooh yes, you will always be<em>  
><em>My endless love<em>  
><em>And love<em>  
><em>Oh, love<em>  
><em>I'll be a fool<em>  
><em>For you,<em>  
><em>I'm sure<em>  
><em>You know I don't mind<em>  
><em>Oh, you know I don't mind<em>

A Rachel olhava tão profundamente em meus olhos, e com tanta... paixão, que eu quase me sentia queimar por dentro. _Aquilo era errado_. Fui um tremendo idiota por ter concordado em cantar com ela.

_And, YES_  
><em>You'll be the only one<em>  
><em>'Cause NO one can deny<em>  
><em>This love I have inside<em>  
><em>And I'll give it all to you<em>  
><em>My love<em>  
><em>My love, my love<em>  
><em>My endless love<em>

_ Ahm... é mais ou menos assim que vocês devem fazer, galera. – eu disse, com a voz rouca.

...

Tinha começado a arrumar uns papéis que estavam espalhados sobre uma mesa de canto, quando olhei por cima do ombro e percebi que todos haviam saido. Peguei meu estojo de lápis, meu pincel, uma pasta com provas de espanhol. Foi aí que dei falta do meu celular.

_ Está procurando isto, Sr. Schue?

Rachel estendia o objeto em minha direção, com olhar despreocupado.

_ Oh, obrigado, Rachel. Eu... eu achei que tinha saído com os outros. Não vai comer nada?

_ Vou sim. Apenas quis te esperar.

_ Me esperar? Mas por quê? Olha, Rachel, eu preciso ser sincero. Não foi correto cantar Endless Love com voc-

Quando vi, os lábios da Rachel já estavam nos meus. Eu não conseguia impedi-la, mandá-la parar. Não porque ela era mais forte do que eu, claro que não. Era simplesmente porque ela era a Rachel.

Minha cabeça gritava "_Errado, errado, errado_!", mas meu coração queria mais. Este, batia tão forte à medida que a Rachel me beijava, que correria risco de rasgar meu peito.

Movi minhas mãos para sua cintura lentamente. Conseguia senti-la sorrindo mesmo quando sua boca se apertava na minha. E então, eu caí na real.

_ Rachel! Oh, Meu Deus. O que eu fiz? – disse, afastando-a abruptamente.

_ A culpa é toda minha, Sr. Schue. Eu não deveria estar aqui. E eu não deveria gostar do senhor **desse jeito**. – Olhou-me dos pés à cabeça ao pronunciar essas últimas palavras.

_ Isso não pode se repetir, certo? Nada aconteceu.

_ Sim, _nada_ aconteceu. – sua voz falhou naquela palavra. Parecia que iria chorar.

Rachel deu passos longos até a porta e a fechou, olhando para mim pelo vidro fino com uma lágrima pesada que manchava seu rosto.


	2. Carona

**Segundo capítulo está aí (: Reviews, plz!**

PS: Não sou dona de Glee, nem de nenhum dos personagens citados, apenas da história.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction – WillRachel

(PV da Rachel)

_Nunca achei que um dia me apaixonaria pelo Sr. Schue_. Eu o via simplesmente como um professor. Não como um professor qualquer, lógico, mas nunca passou pela minha cabeça que eu poderia sentir meu coração acelerar toda vez que ele olhava pra mim.

Quando cantamos _Endless Love_, tudo mudou. Eu não enxergava mais o Sr. Schuester como aquele cara mais velho que adorava Journey e que era meu professor. Eu agora o enxergava como aquele cara mais velho que tinha os olhos de cachorrinho mais fofos do mundo. Aquele cara mais velho que tinha o queixinho mais lindo do mundo. Sr. Schue era o paraíso. Eu só não o tinha descoberto antes.

**# Segundo Capítulo – Carona #**

No dia seguinte, pensei que ele nem olharia nos meus olhos. Deveria estar confuso, assustado e preocupado. Afinal, eu havia o beijado! Mas o Sr. Schue também não me afastou no primeiro momento... Será que ele sentia algo por mim, porém só estava sendo cauteloso com a situação?

...

Eu estava tão concentrada em meus pensamentos que nem percebi o slushie que vinha em minha direção. Dessa vez, David Karofsky me pegou desprevenida.

_ Oh...Desculpe, Rachel. Não pude evitar estragar mais um desses seus suéters de bicho ridículos! – soltou um riso grave.

_ Muito engraçado, Karofsky.

Caminhei até o banheiro feminino para me limpar. Era humilhante ganhar um banho de slushie. Era refrescante, mas doía muito.

Penteei algumas mechas do meu cabelo com a ponta dos dedos. Aposto que ficaria com cheiro de slushie de morango pelo resto da semana. Pelo menos não era um cheiro ruim.

...

O sinal toca. Hora da reunião do Clube Glee. Se me perguntassem por que eu estava tão branca, eu nem me assustaria.

Escolhi um lugar no canto da sala, meio escurinho. Não estava a fim de aparecer demais, de cantar demais.

_ Olá, pessoal. Bem, vamos começ... Rachel, por que está aí no cantinho? Aproxime-se mais, por favor.

Perfeito. Meu plano simplesmente foi por água abaixo. Mas, peraí... Se o Sr. Schue queria que eu me aproximasse, isso quer dizer então que ele havia superado o ocorrido entre nós! E isso seria algo bom ou ruim? Teria ele apenas passado uma borracha no que aconteceu, fingindo que não foi nada, ou ele também estaria apaixonado por mim?

"_Por favor, seja isto, por favor, por favor_." – pensava.

...

A aula tinha passado rápido. Até que enfim algo de bom havia me acontecido.

Meus pais gays estavam viajando por algumas semanas, por isso, quem me dava carona era o Finn. Percebi que ele iria demorar, então sentei em um banco para esperá-lo.

_11:35...11:40...11:50...12:00._

_Onde estaria o Finn?_

_ Oi, Rach. Ainda aqui? – dizia o Kurt ajeitando sua franja. Era impressionante como ele vivia aparecendo silenciosamente, era como um fantasma.

_ É... estou esperando o Finn.

_ Ahm... Eu acabei de o ver saindo de carro com a Quinn. – fez um pequeno "o" com a boca, pensando, provavelmente, ter machucado meus sentimentos.

_ Sabia que eu ainda tinha esperanças de meu dia ficar pior? Estava certa.

Andar. Como eu adorava andar. Só de pensar no Sol quente batendo em meus olhos...

...

Ao virar da esquina, escutei uma buzina que me era familiar. _Oh, não._

_ Oi, Rachel! Quer carona? – o Sr. Schue abriu um daqueles sorrisos que me matavam.

_ Se não se importar...

_ Sobe aí.

Me aconcheguei no banco macio do carro. Tocava algum soft rock que eu não conseguia lembrar o nome. As janelas estavam fechadas e o ar-condicionado não fazia meu nariz coçar: era confortável.

Aquele momento poderia ser o único que eu teria para conversarmos sobre... o beijo. Decidi lançar a bomba.

_ Sr. Schue, está tudo bem? Está tudo bem entre a gente? – Eu falava tão rápido que as palavras saíam atropeladas.

Vi o Sr. Schue franzir a testa.

_ Está, sim, Rachel.

_ Mesmo?

_ Mesmo.

_ Olha, Sr. Schue, isso... isso é difícil pra mim também, queria que soubesse disso.

Não pude segurar as lágrimas. Começaram a percorrer minha face. E não era o bastante, pois comecei a soluçar também.

Preocupação dominou o seu rosto.

_ Rachel. Não chore, por favor.

Senti o carro sendo estacionado.

_ Rachel, por favor...

Com seu polegar, Sr. Schue limpava calmamente minhas lágrimas violentas.

_ Vem aqui.

Então, me abraçou. Seu abraço era quente e eu conseguia sentir o cheiro do seu perfume. Era delicioso.

_ Rach, eu também quero que você saiba de algo.

Falava agora num tom quase inaudível.

_ P-p-pode dizer. – Gaguejei.

_ Desde ontem que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, Rach. A verdade é que... Eu gosto de você. Gosto de um jeito que eu não poderia.

_ Sr. Schue... eu-

Dois dedos foram levemente pressionados em meus lábios.

_ Não fale nada. Não precisa falar nada. O fato é que... nós não temos culpa do que ocorreu. Ninguém pode mandar no coração, pode? Sabemos que não. Temos que lidar com isso daqui pra frente, Rach.

Ele falava cada palavra com delicadeza.

_ Vou te deixar em casa agora.

_ Certo.

...

Eu ia assistindo o dançar das árvores pelo vidro da janela. Formavam um borrão verde médio. Notei que estávamos chegando ao meu destino quando reconheci as casas dos meus vizinhos.

_ E aqui estamos.

_ É...

Comecei a abrir a porta do carro, quando o Sr. Schue segurou a minha mão livre.

_ Esqueci de te perguntar uma coisa. Sabia que está com um belo cheiro de slushie de morango?

Ambos rimos naquele momento.

O adorável professor se aproximou do meu rosto, beijando cautelosamente algum lugar não tão longe da minha boca.

_ Tchau, Rach.

_ Até amanhã na escola, Sr. Schue.


	3. Visita

Terceiro Capítulo está aí! Reviews, please! *-*

* * *

><p>Fanfiction – WillRachel

(PV do Will)

_Encontrei dois problemas sem solução. A insônia_; nunca havia tido problemas em dormir até o _beijo _acontecer, e quando pegava no sono, na certa eu sonhava com a Rachel; e a _culpa_; culpa por eu estar **traindo** a Terri com a minha aluna adolescente. Temia que isso tudo se tornasse uma grande e pesada bola de neve.

**# Terceiro Capítulo – Visita #**

Abri meus olhos. Pálpebras pesadas. Conferi o relógio digital no criado-mudo que mostrava, em brilhantes números verde-fluorescente, a hora arrepiante: _eram apenas 2h da manhã. _

Levantei cuidadosamente para não acordar a Terri, que exibia seus roncos baixos de princesa. Cambaleei até a cozinha. Decidi preparar um chocolate quente _a la Will Schuester_.

Segui para a sala. Aproveitei para conferir uns discos de vinil que estavam empilhados na estante, em busca de algumas canções para a próxima tarefa dos garotos do Clube Glee.

"_É, foi um trabalho adiantado. Poderei acordar um pouquinho mais tarde amanhã." – _pensei.

Pus a caneca fervente em cima da mesinha de centro enquanto passava pelos canais pacientemente, procurando algo entediante o suficiente para me fazer cair no sono.

...

_ Will? Will, querido? Acorde, vamos.

Alguém me sacudia, impaciente. _Terri. _Percebi que eu não estava na minha cama, e sim, no sofá da sala. Ao menos eu tinha uma boa desculpa para justificar esse fato que, pelo visto, se tornaria bem comum.

_ Will?

_ Terri, eu já estou acordado, certo? Pare com isso. – minha voz era extremamente rouca.

_ O que está fazendo aqui? Você dormiu no sofá, Will! Foi algo que fiz? – _pela primeira vez, não._

_ Escuta, Terri... é só insônia. Não é algo que você precise se preocupar.

_ Mas é lógico que eu devo me preocupar, querido... E então, o que é que está lhe perturbando tanto que te impede de ter um sono tranquilo, hein?

_É que eu lhe traí, Terri, com a Rachel, minha aluna._

_ Não há nada me perturbando. É que as Regionais estão chegando, sabe?

_ Ah, Will! Eu sabia que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o _Clube Glee. – _fez uma careta ao pronunciar o nome.

_ Terri... – gemi.

_ Ok, Ok. Bom, melhor ir se arrumando, já preparei seu café da manhã.

Assenti, dando um meio-sorriso.

...

_McKinley High. _Lunch time.__

Comia um sanduíche de atum quando avistei a Emma aproximando-se da mesa em que estava sentado.

_ Oi, Will! Posso me sentar?

_ Claro, Emma.

Percebi que me analisava.

_ Ahm... Will, desculpe-me, sei que estou sendo intrometida, mas... Você teve problemas em dormir ontem? Está com olheiras.

_ Na verdade, sim. Acho que é só _stress_.

_ Olha, você sabe que pode ir na minha sala para conversarmos sobre qualquer coisa, tudo bem?

_ Sei. Agradeço, Emma.

...

_De volta pra casa._

Rachel e eu nos comportávamos normalmente em sala de aula. Ninguém notava nada. Era como se nós tivéssemos duas vidas, uma, juntos, e a outra, separados, mantendo a imagem indiferente e normal de professor-aluna para o resto do mundo.

A Terri ainda não havia chegado em casa. Decidi tomar um banho quente para acalmar minha mente. Eu planejava conseguir uma boa noite de sono naquele dia.

Olhei meu reflexo no espelho. "_A Emma estava certa. Tenho olheiras horríveis."_

Despi-me. Estava para ligar a ducha quando alguém batia na porta. _"Legal, quem será que está atrapalhando meu momento de recuperação?" _

Enrolei-me numa toalha branca e fui atender à porta.

Não acreditava no que meus olhos viam.

_ Rachel? Quer dizer, oi! – soltei uma risada nervosa, desacreditado.

_ Oi, Sr. Schue. – Rachel não olhava em meus olhos. Olhava apenas do meu pescoço para baixo, maravilhada.

_ Ah... mil desculpas. Eu estava indo tomar banho.

_ É, acho que isso explica a toalha. – Rachel aproximou-se de mim, sorrindo. – Gostei do _look_.

Corei. Não consegui formular uma frase.

_ Não vai me convidar para entrar?

_ Por favor! – segurei sua mão suavemente e puxei-a para dentro.

_ Apartamento adorável.

_ Obrigado, Rach.

Rachel iniciou um andar lento em direção à mim. O espaço entre nós era cada vez menor, até que seu nariz se encontrava a centímetros do meu. Colocou sua mão direita em meu rosto e, com a ponta dos seus dedos, desenhava pequenos círculos em minha bochecha. Toquei seu queixo, e com cuidado, o inclinei, fazendo com que nossos lábios se encontrassem.

Beijar a Rachel não parecia mais tão errado como antes. Além disso, eu não sentia com a Terri o que sentia com ela. Eu sentia... amor.

_ Sabia que eu adoro quando você me chama de "Rach"? – disse, quando nossas bocas se separaram.

Sorri, olhando profundamente em seus olhos.

__ Eu te amo. _


	4. Limpeza

Pois é, já chegamos no Capítulo 4 *-* Por favor, guys, reviews! Preciso saber o que estão achando da história (:

Repito: não sou dona de Glee, nem de nenhum dos personagens citados, apenas da história.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction – WillRachel

(PV da Rachel)

_Existem garotas que namoram quarterbacks. _Existem aquelas que namoram nerds. Existem aquelas que namoram vocalistas de banda. Existem aquelas que nem sequer namoram, não importa qual o motivo. E existe aquela garota, a Rachel Berry, que namora o professor dela.

**# Quarto Capítulo – Limpeza #**

_Estar apaixonada. _Uma sensação que me parecia nova, apesar de já ter me apaixonado pelo Finn uma vez. Com o Sr. Schue era demasiadamente diferente. Era um desafio. Um perigo. Um risco a ser corrido.

Era somente _nele _em quem eu pensava durante o dia. Enquanto dançávamos e cantávamos nas reuniões do Clube Glee, eu nos imaginava saindo em encontros... Num mundo onde ninguém achava estranha a nossa união.

Então, ali eu estava, no meio de "Proud Mary", sonhando acordada com _ele. _Somente com _ele._

_ Por hoje é só, gente. Já podem sair.

Fingi que os seguia quando saíam desvairados pela porta. Depois, fechei-a e retornei devagar, indo ao encontro do Sr. Schue.

_ Estava ótima hoje, Rach. Aliás, você sempre é. – disse, embalando-me num aconchegante abraço.

_ Obrigada... Will. – falei, hesitante. Se nós estávamos juntos, por que eu ainda precisava de chamá-lo de Sr. Schue?

Eu o vi pensando no que eu tinha acabado de falar.

_ "Will"? É engraçado ouvir isso, depois de tanto tempo escutando "Sr. Schue" pra lá, "Sr. Schue" pra cá. – ria, mostrando covinhas adoráveis em seu rosto.

Comecei a brincar com a gola da sua camisa azul-clara, sorrindo. _ Ontem à noite, quando saí da sua casa, fiquei pensando se um dia poderíamos ir ao Breadstix. – arqueei uma sobrancelha, esperando um comentário.

_ Ir ao Breadstix? Bem... Nós precisaríamos de boa desculpa na ponta da língua se alguém por acaso nos encontrasse lá.

_ É. Depois iremos discutir isso, então. – Escorei minha cabeça no seu peito, de modo que seu queixo encostava levemente na minha testa.

Eu adorava o fato de que nossos abraços eram sempre longos.

...

Saímos da sala depois de alguns minutos. Seguimos caminhos diferentes, tomando cuidado para que ninguém desconfiasse de nada.

_ Rachel? – disse a Quinn, parando de repente na minha frente. Eu havia quase esbarrado contra ela.

_ Sim? – franzi a testa.

_ Estava aqui me perguntando: Por que você e o Sr. Schue sempre demoram a sair da sala? O que ficam fazendo lá? – sua expressão era de curiosidade.

Tentei parecer normal, evitando qualquer arregalar de olhos.

_ Ah. Ele está me dando algumas aulas extras. Disse que ainda posso aperfeiçoar muito meus vocais, sabe? - falei a primeira coisa que veio em mente.

_ Hm, certo. Mas continuo achando isso meio estranho. – disse, enquanto saía.

_Senti meu corpo ficar coberto de calafrios. Mau pressentimento. _**Ninguém** poderia desconfiar de nada. **Ninguém** poderia estranhar nada.

...

Desfiz o combinado com o Finn de me dar caronas após o bolo daquele outro dia. Evidente que, agora, quem me levava pra casa era o Will.

Assim como nossos abraços, nossas despedidas também não eram curtas.

_ Chegamos, Rach.

Assenti, enquanto removia o cinto de segurança.

Observei-o mudar de posição no seu banco, de forma que seu corpo ficava de frente para mim.

_ Precisamos conversar.

_ Eu sei que sim. – imitei-o, igualmente mudando minha posição.

_ Sabe? Digo... Você também está incomodada com algo?

_ É bem isso, mas fale primeiro.

Ele olhava para baixo.

_ É a Terri. Não posso mais fingir que sinto algo por ela quando, na verdade, estou apaixonado por você. Não posso mais abraçá-la como antes, quando, na verdade, eu queria estar lhe abraçando. E não posso mais dormir com ela como antes, quando, na verdade... – parou de falar, se dando conta pelo que iria sair de sua boca.

Ri, percebendo que ele corava.

_ Desculpe, Rachel. O que eu quero dizer é que eu preciso acabar tudo com a Terri, de um jeito ou de outro. O único _problema_ é como vou fazer isso, que justificativa vou usar... – sua voz falhou. Will chorava.

_ Oh, fique calmo. – não consegui impedir minha voz de sair trêmula. Eu também queria chorar.

Inclinei-me, abraçando-o.

_ Tudo vai ficar bem. Você verá. Vamos sair dessa. _Juntos._

_..._

A casa estava uma bagunça: havia pratos sujos na pia, o tapete estava empoeirado, os vidros das janelas estavam embaçados. Eu ajudava meus pais nos afazeres domésticos, porém, o fato de estarem ausentes aumentava bastante o serviço pra mim. Precisava de ajuda.

Peguei o celular na minha bolsa e disquei um número que sabia de cór.

_ Cedes?

_ _Oi, Rachel! Tudo bem?_

__ _Não muito. - fui franca.

_ _Não muito? Aconteceu alguma coisa, Rach?_

Na verdade, _várias_ _coisas_ tinham acontecido. E v_árias coisas_ estavam acontecendo. Mas, naquele momento, o problema era a minha casa.

_ Ahm, te contei que meus pais estão fora, certo?

_ _Contou sim._

_ Bem, por causa disso, não tenho tido ninguém para me ajudar nas tarefas de casa...

_ _Já estou indo para aí. - _desligou.

Como eu adorava a Mercedes.

...

Nós conseguíamos perceber o resultado de uma boa faxina. O cheiro dos produtos de limpeza deixava o ambiente fresco, parecido com um cítrico leve.

Eu e a Mercedes estávamos esparramadas em cima do sofá, cansadas.

_ Valeu, Cedes. - olhei para ela, sorrindo.

_ Não foi nada... Tá legal, foi muito. - exibia uma gargalhada alta.

_ É. - eu também ria. - Cedes, tem uma coisa que eu estava querendo te falar... É um assunto meio delicado, então, antes de eu te dizer, devo ter certeza que não vai me acusar e que vai guardar segredo. Posso contar com você? - eu já não ria mais.

_ Nossa, Rachel. Está me assustando.

_ Cedes, eu posso contar com você? - repeti a pergunta, mantendo-me firme.

_ Pode sim, Rachel. Agora, conte.

Ajeitei-me no sofá, colocando os pés em cima dele, depois flexionei minhas pernas, de modo que, agora, eu as envolvia com meus braços.

_ Cedes... eu estou saindo com alguém. Com alguém que eu não devia estar saindo.

_ Ahm, com o Finn? O Finn está traindo a Quinn com você, Rachel? - sua boca se abria, surpresa.

_ Não, não é com o Finn, Cedes. É bem pior que isso.

_ Meu Deus, Rachel. Diz logo! Quem é?

Respirei fundo.

__ Mercedes... Eu estou saindo com o Sr. Schuester. _


	5. Surpresa

Guys, aí está o 5º capítulo. Devo esclarecer para vocês que talvez só postarei o 6º na sexta-feira. Estou no meio de uma semana de provas. E é isso (:

PS: Não sou dona de Glee (bem que eu queria), nem dos personagens citados, apenas da história.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction – WillRachel

(PV do Will)

Apesar de todos os ricos que corro por estar ficando com a Rachel, não tenho arrependimentos. Eu me sinto mais vivo quando estou com ela, como se a minha vida valesse mais a pena.

Às vezes, ela me lembra a Terri nos anos do colégio: sempre sorridente, gentil, talentosa e com grande espírito de liderança. A única diferença é que... Bem, a Terri é a Terri.

**# Quinto Capítulo – Surpresa #**

_Sexta-feira. _O melhor dia da semana. Antecedia Sábado, o dia do tão esperado descanso. Nos finais de semana, costumava sair para correr ao redor de um parque perto de minha casa. Terri nunca me acompanhava. Dizia ter alergia ao seu próprio suor.

...

Nas sextas, eu levava os garotos do Clube Glee ao teatro para assistirem musicais. Hoje, iríamos ver _Spring Awakening_, um dos melhores que já vi.

Todos corriam em busca dos melhores lugares. Eu, porém, só sabia de um lugar que queria sentar: qualquer um perto da Rachel. E foi o que fiz. Foi só ela escolher uma poltrona e eu já estava lá, do seu lado. Claro, hesitante em deixar que meu cotovelo encostasse demais no dela, hesitante em deixar que meus olhos encontrassem demais os dela. _Hesitante_. Era assim a minha vida com a Rachel quando não estávamos escondidos entre quatro paredes.

_ Nem acredito que vamos ver _Spring Awakening_, Wi-... Digo, Sr. Schue. – Rachel, que fazia uma careta, lutava em seu interior por não poder me chamar da forma como de costume.

_ Sei que vai adorar. Penso que todo mundo vai. – olhei para trás, conferindo se todos já se encontravam em seus lugares.

Luzes começaram a ser acendidas, iluminando o grande palco e dando início à peça.

...

De volta à escola, nada era comentado além do musical que tinham acabado de ver.

_ Eu adorei, Sr. Schue. Mas ainda me pergunto o porquê da Wendla morrer no final. – dizia a Quinn, de braços cruzados.

_ É um mistério, Quinn. Você pode e deve interpretar como bem entender. – sorria.

Durante a aula de espanhol, percebi que a Mercedes persistia em me encarar. Eu me sentia sufocado. Tinha um mau pressentimento sobre aquilo. _Rachel._

...

Como era de praxe, Rachel me esperava no estacionamento da escola. Ao chegar lá, fui direto ao ponto. Não aguentava mais segurar aquela sensação sufocante dentro de mim.

_ Rachel, por favor, me diga: contou alguma coisa para a Mercedes? – sussurrava.

Ela não olhava em meus olhos. Sua visão se direcionava aos seus pés.

_ Will, eu... Me desculpe. Eu... Eu tinha que contar para alguém! – quase gritava.

_ Rachel, fale baixo! As pessoas vão começar a reparar... – apesar do fato de que estávamos localizados entre quatro carros, como se formassem paredes ao nosso redor, eu ainda temia que pudessem nos ouvir.

_ Will, você vai me perdoar? – seus olhos estavam quase inundados pelas lágrimas que se formavam.

_ É claro, Rach, é claro. Só achei que você deveria ter comentado comigo antes... Deveria ter me falado que planejava contar para ela sobre nós. Você... tinha medo de como eu reagiria? Rach, eu vou apoiá-la em qualquer decisão que tomar. Qualquer uma. E eu te disse, várias vezes... que te amo. – olhava profundamente em seus olhos.

_ Eu também te amo, Will.

_ Bem... E qual foi a reação dela?

_ De início, achou que eu estava brincando. Mas aí falei como era b-

De repente, ouvimos um barulho, parecido com o de passos. Pior: não passos de um andar tranqüilo, mas passos de alguém que corria, assustado com algo. _Perigo._

_Será que alguém tinha escondido atrás de algum carro e ouvido nossa conversa?_

...

Após deixar Rachel em sua casa, dirigi rumo à minha, preocupado.

Quando cheguei, Terri estava em pé, de braços cruzados e tinha uma expressão de raiva estampada em seu rosto. Rugas se formavam em sua testa. Contudo, não era isso o que mais me intrigava, e sim a presença do Noah. Ele estava sentado no sofá. Seus olhos quase me perfuravam.

_ Terri, o que está acontecendo? – perguntei, apesar de ter uma leve impressão de que já sabia a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Ela não respondeu. Andou, rapidamente, em direção à mim. Sua mão se levantou e, no meu rosto, depositou o primeiro tapa que eu havia recebido em toda minha vida.

_ Como pôde? – gritava. – E com a sua aluna, Will? Você quer ir preso, quer?

_ Terri, espere. Você acredita no Noah assim, sem mais nem menos? Sem nenhuma prova?

_ É aí que você se engana, Schuester. Ele disse que havia estacionado o carro dele no estacionamento da escola. Quando passava por entre os carros, ouviu os dois conversando... Agachou-se atrás de um carro, pegou o celular e gravou toda a conversa.

Eu estava surpreso com três coisas: a esperteza do Noah, o fato da Terri ter descoberto a verdade e a minha burrice.

_Como eu iria sair daquela situação? O que eu iria fazer? O que seria da Rachel? O que seria de mim? O que seria... de __**nós**__?_


	6. Lágrimas

Guys, mil desculpas por ter demorado tanto para postar esse capítulo. A culpa é toda da minha agenda cheia U.U HAHA Estou brincando, são as provas e trabalhos na escola. Mas como forma de compensar meu erro, postarei 2 capítulos no dia 28. Bjinhos :*

PS: não sou dona de Glee, nem de nenhum dos personagens citados, apenas da história.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction – WillRachel

(PV da Rachel)

_Depois daquele dia em que o Will descobriu que eu havia contado tudo para a Mercedes_, fiquei pensando por horas como seria se alguém, além dela, soubesse. Eu confiava na Cedes, é claro... Mas que segredos estão a salvo neste mundo?

**# Sexto Capítulo – Lágrimas #**

_S__ábado._ Eu não via a hora de ligar para o Will e convidá-lo para vir à minha casa. Poderíamos passar a noite juntos. Assistiríamos _Funny Girl... _Seria uma noite perfeita. Além do mais, seria também a única chance que eu teria para fazer isso, já que meus pais chegariam no dia seguinte.

Já passava das 8 da manhã. Eu não tinha absolutamente nada interessante pra fazer, exceto lustrar meus troféus ou treinar meus solos.

Um _ringtone _muito familiar começou a se espalhar no ambiente. _Poderia ser o Will, ligando para falar o quanto sentia minha falta, o quanto me amava, ou o quanto pensava em mim._

Corri, apressada, pegando o celular barulhento.

_ Will?

_ _Oi, Rach. – _sua voz estava monótona, como eu nunca tinha ouvido antes.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, Will? Está tudo certo? – mostrei-me preocupada.

_ _Na verdade, não, Rachel. A Terri... ela..._ – ele não terminou a frase.

_ Will... A Terri descobriu tudo? – perguntei, com medo da resposta.

_ _Sim, Rach. E agora eu não sei o que fazer. É provável que ela vá contar isso pro Figgins. Serei demitido. Minha carreira vai ser arruinada, Rachel! – _Will, como naquele dia no carro, não conseguiu impedir suas lágrimas. E pensar que... _eu_ era a culpada disso tudo. _Eu_ havia o beijado. _Eu_ o fiz se apaixonar por mim. E _eu_ deveria resolver aquilo, por mais que fosse difícil.

_ Will, nós precisamos dar um jeito nisso. Preciso conversar com a Terri.

_ _De que isso vai adiantar, Rachel? E mais, imagine o que ela poderá fazer com você! Não posso permitir isso. Eu tenho que protegê-la._

__ _Will, você vai estar me protegendo, sabe por que? Porque você vai estar lá comigo. Iremos _juntos_, Will. _Juntos._ É assim que deve ser.

...

_ O que ela faz aqui, Will? – perguntou a Terri quando me viu entrar pela porta junto com ele.

_ Terri, a Rach-... _Nós_ queríamos conversar com você. – eu sabia que o Will não estava se sentindo muito confortável com a minha ideia.

_ Conversar? Vieram jogar na minha cara os dias ótimos que passaram juntos sem ninguém ficar sabendo de nada? – Terri falava num tom um pouco mais alto.

_ Terri... Você precisa de saber de uma coisa. A culpa não foi do Will. Foi _minha._

_ Oh, sério, Rachel? – disse, irônica.

_ Por favor, escute. Tudo começou na aula sobre Balada. Nós simplesmente cantamos uma música juntos... Contudo, aquilo significou tanto pra mim que eu tomei uma decisão precipitada, Terri. Eu o _beijei... _– eu praticamente sussurrei a palavra. – E não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, pois, não me leve a mal, mas... eu não sou tão feia assim.

Terri suspirou. Sentou no sofá, cruzando as pernas. Pensava.

_ Rachel, você é linda. Não seja modesta. – olhava para baixo. – Sabe... Eu tenho inveja de você. É nova, ainda está no colegial, tem um belo futuro pela frente. Ás vezes, queria ser você. Faria tudo diferente em minha vida. – chorava.

Will estava de boca aberta. Acho que estava surpreso pela Terri não ter me batido. _Ainda._

_ O que você está querendo dizer com isso Terri? – disse o Will, sentando ao lado dela.

_ Estou querendo dizer que vou manter isso em segredo, Will. Pode deixar que ninguém vai ficar sabendo sobre vocês. Ninguém, nem os pais da Rachel, nem os alunos do _McKinley High._

_ Não acredito, Terri. Oh, como estou feliz! – Will, carregando um enorme sorriso no rosto, levantou-se do sofá rapidamente e correu em direção em direção à mim, abraçando-me.

_ Com uma condição, Will.

Will havia me soltado. Olhava para a Terri, com um olhar preocupado.

_ Diga, Terri.

Terri suspirou novamente.

_ Quero o divórcio. E depois disso, não volte mais para casa.

...

Preparei um chá de ervas para o Will, pois estava muito nervoso. Agora, só sabia pensar no divórcio e em achar um novo lugar para morar.

_ Obrigada, Rach. – disse, quando, cuidadosamente, coloquei a xícara em suas mãos.

_ De nada, Will. – sentei ao seu lado na minha cama de molas.

Depois de alguns goles, Will já tinha terminado de tomar o chá. Colocou a xícara em meu criado-mudo e virou-se para mim.

_ Quero te pedir, Rach, que não se sinta mais a culpada por tudo isso, certo? Eu tive uma parcela de culpa nisso também. Então, promete para mim?

_ Prometo, Will. – inclinei-me e beijei seus lábios, dando praticamente um selinho. Quando me afastei lentamente, ele segurou meu ombros, impedindo que eu me movesse. Depois, aproximou-se do meu rosto e beijou-me de um modo mais apaixonado. O quarto todo parecia estar três vezes mais quente. Eu ficava sem fôlego.

_ Will. – falei, ofegante, quando pude.

_ Sim? – disse, partindo em direção à minha boca novamente.

_ Will! – dessa vez, quase gritei.

Afastou-se de mim. Olhava para mim com olhos arregalados.

_ Me desculpe.

_ Will, não precisa se desculpar. Afinal, é justamente como eu disse à Terri... Eu não sou tão feia assim, por isso você se sente tão descontrolado com a minha presença. – meu rosto não estava mais sério. Soltei uma gargalhada, deixando-me cair para trás, de modo que minhas costas sentiam a maciez da cama.

Will fez o mesmo.

Nós dois nos entreolhávamos. Delicadamente, Will tirou uma mecha de cabelo que havia caído em meu rosto.

_ Melhor? – disse, exibindo aquele sorriso que eu gostava.

_ Bem melhor.

* * *

><p>Gostaram? Se quiserem, podem dar algumas ideias nas reviews. Quem sabe eu as uso na história (: ?<p> 


	7. Longe Parte 1

Hey, guys! Aqui vai o Capítulo 7 (que ficou até maiorzinho). O Capítulo 8 vai surgir ainda hoje como Parte 2 deste capítulo, certo? Espero que gostem! Beijos.

PS: não sou dona de Glee, nem de nenhum dos personagens citados, apenas da história.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction – WillRachel

(PV do Will)

_Eu era um homem de sorte. _A Terri tinha a opção de ter acabado com o pouquinho de reputação que eu tinha, deixando que todos soubessem da minha relação com a Rachel.

Procurar um apartamento não era fácil. Divórcios também não eram nada fáceis. Mas tudo poderia ser pior. Muito pior.

**# Sétimo Capítulo – Longe (Parte 1) #**

_ Está vendo alguém conhecido, Rach? – eu disse, após tomar o último gole do suco de uva.

_ Não, Will. Estamos seguros. – ria.

_ E então? O que eu ganho em troca? Realizei seu desejo... Estamos tendo um encontro no Breadstix. – falei baixo.

_ O que ganha em troca? Bem, tenho uma ideia. Porém... – provocava, dando um sorriso malicioso.

_ Rachel! – fingi que a repreendia.

_ Está bem. O fato é que eu tenho a ideia, mas só você pode fazê-la virar realidade.

_ Certo, acho que posso aceitar isso. – brinquei. - O que você sugere, senhorita? – sorria.

_ Seu carro... está "nos trinques"?

...

_ Só eu mesmo pra concordar com essas suas ideias malucas, Rach. – falei, com as mãos no volante. De vez em quando eu desviava minha atenção da estrada para a Rachel. O sorriso que se destacava em seu rosto me animava.

_ Ah, qual é! Um piquenique entre as árvores, escutando o cantar dos pássaros, longe de tudo e de todos... Não parece perfeito, Will?

_ Não parece, Rach. _É_ perfeito.

Os olhos da Rachel ganharam um brilho extra após meu comentário. Senti sua mão esquerda fazer um cafuné em meu cabelo. Sorri para ela em resposta.

_ Sabe, Rach, você me faz o homem mais feliz desse mundo.

Neste momento, a Rachel ficou vermelha. Literalmente vermelha. Era impressionante o quando ela era adorável.

_ Você também me faz extremamente feliz, Will. – quando novamente desviei o olhar da estrada para vê-la, meu coração se contorceu. Uma pequena lágrima descia em sua bochecha.

_ Rach...

_ Está tudo bem. Estou chorando de felicidade. – sorriu. – Ei, acho que estamos perto! – apontava o dedo em direção às árvores verdes que apareciam à frente.

...

_ Você tem certeza que sabe pra onde está nos levando? – falei, enquanto pisava em galhos secos caídos no chão.

_ Absoluta. Eu costumava vir aqui com meus pais quando era mais nova. Sei o caminho. – olhou para mim, dando um sorriso.

_ Tudo bem. – ri, olhando para cima. Vi pequenas aves voando por entre as altas árvores.

_ É um lugar tão bonito, não é? – comentava a Rachel enquanto andava com cuidado para não tropeçar em pedras.

_ Tenho de concordar. – eu a seguia logo atrás, imitando seus passos. Estava carregando a cesta para o piquenique.

Rachel, de repente, parou de andar. Virou para trás lentamente, estendendo sua mão para mim.

_ Me dê sua mão, Will.

Fiz o que pediu, estendendo aquela que estava livre. De mãos dadas, caminhamos até um campo enorme. As árvores lá atrás funcionavam como um muro que escondia o lugar. A grama era de um verde médio. O Sol iluminava o ambiente de um jeito inacreditável.

Aquele lugar parecia realmente o que precisávamos: um refúgio, um paraíso secreto.

_ Uau. – eu estava impressionado. Rachel riu.

_ Legal, não é? Poderíamos vir aqui todos os domingos. – aproximava-se de mim. – Posso? – apontava para a cesta em minha mão.

_ Ah, claro. – entreguei-a.

...

_ Devemos sair daqui antes do anoitecer, certo? – avisei-a.

_ Certo. – disse ao pegar mais um sanduíche natural na cesta.

_ Percebo que está com uma baita fome. – observei.

_ Nem tanto, é que meus sanduíches são muito bons. – seus lábios se esticaram num sorriso.

_ E como são. Acho que comi três. – tomei mais um gole do refrigerante.

_ Eu estava aqui pensando, Will... Vai se sentir bem dormindo sob o mesmo teto que a Terri hoje?

_ Não muito, Rach. Mas não tenho outra opção. Enquanto não resolvermos essa história de divórcio ou enquanto procuro um apartamento pra morar, precisarei ficar com ela.

_ Entendo. – seu rosto era um pouco triste.

_ Olha, Rach. Um dia, quando você terminar o colégio, vamos poder ter uma vida juntos. Uma vida de verdade. Já pensou? Poderíamos ir para Nova Iorque... Seríamos estrelas da Broadway. – ri com a minha própria ideia maluca.

_ Adoro como sonha alto. – sentou-se do meu lado e deu um leve beijo em meu ombro. Olhei em seus olhos e acariciei devagar seu rosto jovem. Sorri.

_ Sabia que tem covinhas muito fofas, Will? – seu olhar estava focado em minha boca. Quando fui responder, em vão, senti os lábios macios da Rachel nos meus. Depois, empurrei-a cuidadosamente em direção ao chão, de modo que deitasse sobre a toalha xadrez do nosso piquenique. Apesar de estar praticamente em cima dela, meu corpo mal encostava no seu.

Percebi que ela levantava minha camisa, pois sentia a ponta dos seus dedos quentes em minha pele. Subiam pelas minhas costas. Uma onda de calafrios surgia a cada segundo. Minha consciência gritava, repreendendo-me. Sabia que devíamos parar.

Despistadamente, interrompi o beijo, ficando apenas com o olhar em seus olhos.

_ Acho que devemos parar, Rach. Temo que isso tome _outros rumos..._

_ Não precisa temer nada. Tenho tudo sob controle. – sua boca avançou sob a minha novamente.

_ Como sabe disso? – interrompi mais uma vez, impertinente.

_ Apenas sei. – ali estava aquele sorriso malicioso de novo.

Foi minha vez de iniciar o beijo.

Os lábios da Rachel eram molhados. Talvez ela usasse aqueles típicos brilhos labiais com sabor de frutas, porque o gosto que tinham me lembrava o da maçã, às vezes morango, às vezes pêssego. Seus dedos haviam deixado as minhas costas e passaram a explorar meu cabelo. Apesar disso, ela não era uma garota vulgar, descontrolada, na verdade, Rachel era delicada em todas as suas ações, em todos os seus movimentos.

Por uma fração de segundo, meus olhos decidiram olhar para cima. O céu havia escurecido.

_ Rach, temos que ir. A noite vai chegar daqui há algumas horas.

_ Tudo bem. – suspirou.

Levantei-me. Em seguida, ofereci-a uma mão para que ela levantasse sem muito esforço.

...

Não demoramos muito até a casa da Rachel. A volta era sempre mais rápida que a ida, independente do lugar.

Estacionei o carro, observando que havia algo peculiar naquela casa.

A porta se abriu, aparecendo duas silhuetas masculinas que nos encaravam, desconfiadas.

_ Meus pais chegaram. – fez careta. _ Vou indo, então. Terei de explicar muita coisa para eles.

_ Eu sei. – assenti, sorrindo.

Quando estava quase abrindo a porta, cutuquei seu braço, fazendo-a virar o rosto, confusa.

_ Vai ficar me devendo um beijo amanhã. – brinquei.

_ Engraçadinho. – riu.

Observei a Rachel caminhar até seus pais, saltitante. Com certeza, ela teria de explicar _muita_ coisa para os dois.

* * *

><p>Gostaram? Reviews são sempre legais, né? Deixa a gente feliz! xD<p> 


	8. Longe Parte 2

Uffa! Aqui está o Capítulo 8, Parte 2 do capítulo anterior. Espero que gostem! (:

PS: o Capítulo 9 só será postado no sábado.

PS²: não sou dona de Glee, nem de nenhum dos personagens citados, apenas da história e dos nomes dos pais da Rachel (LOL).

* * *

><p>Fanfiction – WillRachel

(PV da Rachel)

_Meus pais eram supertranquilos_, apesar de que eu nunca dava trabalho para eles. Na verdade, eu era uma filha prodígio. Sempre tirava boas notas. Era a melhor na turminha da aula de balé quando pequena. Fazia as tarefas de casa sem que precisassem me pedir para fazê-las. Mastigava de boca fechada. Tinha sido a primeira a aprender a amarrar os cadarços no jardim de infância.

Mesmo assim, eu rezava para que fossem compreensivos o suficiente quando eu os contasse sobre meu relacionamento secreto com o Will.

**# Oitavo Capítulo – Longe (Parte 2) #**

Enquanto caminhava até a porta, treinava em minha mente um discurso que melhor explicasse minha ausência para meus pais.

_ Pessoal! – alegre, abracei-os fortemente.

_ Como está, filha? – perguntou o Henry, um dos meus pais.

_ Muito bem. – não menti.

_ É evidente, podemos perceber isso em seus olhos. Estão brilhantes como nunca, sabia? – Apontou o George, meu outro pai.

_ Verdade? – corei.

_ Filha, aonde tinha ido com o seu professor? Era ele no carro, não era? Não enxergo muito bem, você sabe, mas tenho certeza de que aquele carro era o dele. O Henry também reconheceu o automóvel.

_ Sim, pai, era ele. Eu tinha ido à sua casa para uma aula particular. Disse que, se eu treinar de um modo mais aperfeiçoado, posso melhorar ainda mais meus solos. – aquela desculpa sempre colava. A Quinn ficou desconfiada naquele dia, porém engoliu direitinho.

Aquele não era o melhor momento para contar a verdade. Contudo, eu tinha certeza de que um dia eu os contaria a história do início ao fim.

...

Tinha dormido com um anjo. Passar o domingo com o Will foi tão emocionante que eu havia tido os sonhos mais doces da minha vida.

_ Rachel, por que não vai no salão de beleza ganhar um novo corte de cabelo? Não que este esteja ruim, mas é sempre bom mudar. Atrai mais olhares. – Ele não sabia que os únicos olhares que me interessavam eram os do Will.

_ Você tem razão, pai. Hoje à tarde eu faço isso. – respondi, colocando geléia de framboesa na torrada.

_ Conte-nos: as aulas extras estão fazendo efeito? – Perguntou o pai George, mostrando-se interessado.

_ Sim, sim. Provarei para vocês dois no dia da apresentação do Novas Direções nas regionais.

_ Tudo bem. – sorriu.

...

Minha segunda-feira tinha começado bem: até agora, ninguém havia jogado slushie em mim, ninguém havia feito piadas sobre minhas saias quando passei pelo corredor, ninguém havia me zoado por causa do meu nariz. _Perfeito._

Will estava meio triste pelo fato do Matt ter melhorado (apesar de ser um jeito um pouco estranho de se pensar) pois não precisaríamos mais dele para completar alguma dupla.

_ As regionais estão cada vez mais próximas, galera. Hoje, vamos tentar escolher algumas músicas para usarmos em nossa apresentação. Alguém tem alguma ideia? Ah, mas antes... Nada de Lady Gaga ou Britney Spears, por favor.

Dei uma risadinha baixa quando percebi que o Kurt abaixava lentamente a sua mão.

_ Que tal"_All About Us" _do He Is We com participação especial do Owl City? – conferia meu IPod.

Will fez uma cara de pensativo. Ele certamente não conhecia a música.

_ Por que não canta para a gente, Rachel? Acho que nem todos conhecem a canção. – "Todos" se referia à ele mesmo, pensei, brincando.

Lá estava eu, no centro. Imaginei holofotes que pudessem me destacar, me fazer brilhar mais do que todo mundo que estava ali. Bem, com exceção do Will, é claro.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance._

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down._

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet._

_Give it a try, it'll be alright._

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all,_

_About uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us._

_Suddenly, I'm feeling brave._

_Don't know what's got into me,_

_Why I feel this way._

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you,can I hold you close?_

_The room's hush, hush,_

_And now's our moment._

_Take it in feel it all and hold it._

_Eyes on you, eyes on me._

_We're doing this right._

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh, oh, all,_

_About uh, uh, us._

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's all about us._

Não focava o olhar em mais ninguém, a não ser no Will. Eu cantava para ele, para quem eu mais amava neste mundo. _O meu Will._

_Do you hear that love?_

_They're playing our song._

_Do you think we're ready?_

_Oh I'm really feeling it._

_Do you hear that love?_

_Do you hear that love?_

_Cause lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shining, it's all about us._

_It's oh oh all about us_

_And every heart in the room will melt,_

_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_

_It's oh, oh,_

_It's all about us._

Estava tão concentrada em acertar todas as notas que eu não havia reparado que chorava. Talvez aquela canção tivesse tocado em algum lugar profundo do meu coração.

_ Rachel, você está bem? – disse o Will, levantando rapidamente de cima do piano. Ele adorava se sentar lá.

_ Estou sim... Sr. Schue. – como era estranho para mim chamá-lo daquele jeito.

Esperava que ninguém tivesse reparado em como o olhar do Will em relação à mim era preocupado. Ou em como a mão dele, sem querer, se posicionara em meu cotovelo. Ou então, em como eu havia hesitado em chamá-lo de Sr. Schue.

Minha vontade era de que todos daquela sala simplesmente sumissem. Assim, eu poderia beijar seus lábios. Mais uma vez.

...

_ Assim está muito curto? - dizia a moça, encostando a tesoura em meu cabelo. Apontava para algum lugar pouco abaixo do ombro.

_ Não, está ótimo. Ah, poderia me responder uma coisa? - olhava para seu reflexo no espelho.

_ É claro, senhorita.

_ Eu ficaria bem com uma franja?

* * *

><p>Curtiram? Reviews...? xD<p> 


	9. Torta

Hey, guys! Aqui está o capítulo 9. Espero que gostem (:

PS: não sou dona de Glee, nem de nenhum dos personagens citados, apenas da história.

PS²: o capítulo 10 será maior, prometo.

PS³: peço perdão se por um acaso acharam algum erro gramatical nas histórias anteriores. Eu confiro o texto 4 vezes, mas às vezes escapa, né? xD

* * *

><p>Fanfiction – WillRachel

(PV do Will)

_Ouvir a Rachel cantar aquela canção foi... incrível. _Eu sabia que ela havia a cantado para mim pois seus olhos estavam demasiadamente focados nos meus. No final, quando vi que chorava, a primeira coisa que veio em minha cabeça era correr para abraçá-la... Não de um jeito amigável, lógico. Mas aí eu lembrei que não estávamos sozinhos naquela sala.

Até quando eu iria aguentar esses momentos em que não podíamos agir como queríamos? Parte de mim tinha vontade de assumir para todos a nossa relação... Porém a outra parte se assustava só de pensar na ideia.

Uma coisa era certa: _eu amava a Rachel._

**# Nono Capítulo – Torta #**

_ Você me espera aqui. Não demoro no banho. – Rachel subia as escadas, deixando-me sozinho na sala espaçosa. Como era grande aquela casa... Seus pais deviam ter gastado um bom dinheiro na decoração. Eles, que estavam fora, só chegariam mais tarde. Isso nos dava um tempinho à sós.

Rachel estava errada: ela demorava no banho. Levantei-me do sofá, esticando os braços. Reparei que haviam alguns porta-retratos em cima do piano marron-escuro.

As fotos mostravam uma Rachel menor, mais nova. _"Devia ter sido uma criança adorável", _pensei. Em algumas, ela parecia um pouco mais velha, com mais ou menos 12 anos. Notei que, desde pequena, já usava aqueles suéteres de bichos.

Senti que ela me abraçava por trás, fazendo com que seu queixo se apoiasse delicadamente em meu ombro.

_ Está olhando as minhas piores fotos. – ria, exalando um hálito fresco de hortelã. Talvez por isso ela havia demorado tanto: aproveitou para escovar os dentes.

_ Apesar de não ter visto suas _outras fotos_, discordo. Você era uma garotinha linda e sorridente, Rach. – beijou meu pescoço.

_ Um dia me mostrará as suas, certo?

Fingi que pensava.

_ Certo. – ri.

Seus braços deixaram minha cintura. Se posicionou à minha frente.

_ Vamos aprontar na cozinha? – olhava para mim.

Sua pergunta havia me soado estranha. E imprópria.

Percebeu. Sua boca se esticou num sorriso, mostrando seus dentes perfeitos.

_ Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Will. – ainda sorria. – Quer me ajudar a fazer uma torta de maçã?

...

_ Eu não sabia que cozinhava, Rach. – eu descascava uma maçã.

_ Bem, existe um monte de coisas que não sabe sobre mim, Schuester. – me chamou pelo sobrenome, provocando.

As maçãs que cortava estavam tão vermelhas e pareciam tão suculentas que decidir provar. Peguei um pedacinho discretamente para que a Rach não reparasse.

Foi em vão. Aproximou-se de mim, dando um tapinha de leve na minha mão e, assim, fazendo com que o minúsculo pedaço caísse dentro da tigela.

_ Parecem gostosas, não é, Will? – olhou para as maçãs, em seguida, fitou meus olhos.

Somente assenti, derrotado.

A mão da Rachel deslizou para dentro da tigela, pegando um pedaço de maçã. Segurou o pedaço na sua frente como se estivesse analisando-o. Levou-o até a sua boca. Mordeu apenas a metade.

_ Você quer? – encarava-me.

_ Sim, Rach. – estava curioso em relação às suas ações repentinas.

O pedaço de maçã estava a centímetros de minha boca. Depois, começou a deslizá-lo pelos meus lábios suavemente. Eu me perguntava se a Rachel estava _mesmo_ tentando me seduzir. E com uma fruta.

Abri minha boca, deixando que lá ela colocasse a maçã. Mastiguei-a, sorrindo.

Voltou à sua tarefa anterior. Com uma colher, misturava alguma massa.

_ Rach... – posicionei-me do seu lado.

_ Sim? – levantou sua cabeça levemente para olhar em meus olhos.

_ Devíamos fazer tortas de maçã mais vezes.

_ De fato. – sua boca encostou-se na minha antes que eu pudesse pensar em algo. Seus lábios moviam-se contra os meus de modo incontrolável, como se aquele fosse nosso último beijo.

Separamo-nos abruptamente ao ouvirmos o barulho de um carro sendo estacionado.

Eu sairia pela porta dos fundos.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 10 sai <strong>amanhã à tarde. <strong>Prometo que vou caprichar (:


	10. Destemida

Aqui está o Capítulo 10. Espero que gostem! *-* O próximo capítulo será postado na quarta.  
>PS: não sou dona de Glee, nem de nenhum dos personagens citados, apenas da história.<p>

* * *

><p>Fanfiction – WillRachel

(PV da Rachel)

_Eu havia dormido pensando na futura conversa que eu teria com meus pais._ Contar _tudo _para eles era complicado, arriscado, exigia coragem, mas era necessário. Eu poderia até ter problemas depois de lhes dizer a verdade. Ou então... seriam compreensivos e guardariam o segredo.

Eu torcia para isso.

**# Décimo Capítulo – Destemida #**

_Nós_ sempre conseguíamos arranjar um tempinho para a gente no intervalo. O estádio de futebol era convidativo: arquibancadas limpas e vazias.

_ Pretendo contar tudo para os meus pais hoje, Will. – abria um pacote de biscoitos de chocolate.

Sua testa se enrugou.

_ Será que isso vai dar certo, Rach? Estou meio preocupado. – seus olhos se estreitavam em reação à luz forte do Sol.

_ Espero que sim. – alcancei sua mão, colocando a minha em cima dela. Isso era o máximo que podíamos fazer quando não estávamos _exatamente sozinhos._

Ele sorriu.

_ Não vai me oferecer um _cookie_ desses? - fazia uma carinha de sapeca.

Estendi o pacote para ele enquanto ria de sua expressão facial.

_ Obrigado, Rach. - comia o biscoito com os olhos fechados e ao mesmo tempo exibindo um sorriso.

_ De nada. - olhava para ele, feliz.

_ Bom... Qualquer coisa me ligue, O.k.? Pode ser antes ou depois da conversa, você quem sabe. - mostrou suas covinhas.

_ Tudo bem, Will. – sorri.

...

O meu pai, George, era um leitor assíduo. Eu sempre poderia encontrá-lo lendo livros na biblioteca.

_ Pai, posso entrar? – bati na porta.

__ Entre, filha. _– respondeu uma voz grossa e abafada pelo obstáculo.

Abri a porta lentamente. Sorri quando encontrei seu rosto sereno e concentrado num livro azul empoeirado. Estava sentado numa poltrona macia de veludo.

_ Precisando conversar sobre algo importante, Rachel? – não havia desviado os olhos do livro para me ver ainda.

_ Sim. _Muito_ importante, pai. – minha ênfase naquela palavra o fez fechar o livro rapidamente. Colocou-o numa mesinha de lado e tirou os óculos de grau, passando a mão nos seus cabelos lisos e grisalhos em seguida.

_ Pode falar, querida. Sente-se. – apontou para uma outra poltrona localizada à frente da que ele estava sentado. Sentei, cruzando as pernas.

_ Antes de começar, pai, preciso que o senhor prometa que será compreensivo.

Franziu a testa.

_ É claro, Rach. Prometo. – ajeitou-se na poltrona tentando encontrar uma posição que lhe fosse confortável.

Respirei fundo.

_ Eu estou apaixonada pelo meu professor, pai, o Sr. Schuester.

Sua boca se contorceu num sorriso torto.

_ Isso é bem normal na sua idade, Rachel. Acontece com muitas garotas. Se interessam pelo professor pelo fato de ele ser mais velho, mais charmoso, mais inteligente que os garotos da sala. Porém, devo ser sincero com você: é uma perda de tempo. É um amor platônico. Vocês dois nunca poderão ter um futuro juntos. Um professor não se apaixona pela aluna porque ela é muito nova, é uma criança para ele. Além do mais, o fato de ficarem juntos seria completamente errado. Sei que dói, mas é a pura verdade, querida. – não doía em mim. Não doía pois aquele certamente não era _o meu caso_.

Engoli seco.

_ É exatamente aí que o senhor se engana, pai. – baixei o tom da minha voz, aflita.

_ Perdão, Rachel? O que quer dizer com isso? – passou a mão nos cabelos novamente.

_ Eu e o Sr. Schue... Eu e o Will, pai... Nós... Nós... Estamos... Juntos. – a frase não saiu como eu planejava. As palavras saíram separadas por grandes pausas devido à minha dificuldade de respirar propriamente.

...

_ _Ele ficou bravo? _– perguntou o Will. Estávamos conversando pelo telefone fazia poucos minutos.

_ Mais ou menos. Ficou um pouco chocado. De início, acho que nem tinha acreditado, mas depois que expliquei a história calmamente desde o início, entendeu. Ele confia em você, Will.

Houve um pequeno momento de silêncio. O fato de meu pai não ter ficado superbravo surpreendeu o Will.

_ _E o Henry, seu outro pai? Contaram para ele?_

_ Sim, nós já conversamos com ele. A reação dele foi um pouco... _diferen_te.

_ _Diferente como? – _soou preocupado.

_ Surtou, Will. Tivemos que lhe dar um copo de água com açúcar para ele se acalmar. Mas não se preocupe, O.k.? Ele já está bem. Disse até que vai ficar _melhor_ se eu fizer uma coisa...

_ _Que coisa, Rach?_

__ _Quer que eu o convide para vir aqui. Disse que precisa conversar com você.

_ _Tudo bem. Não vejo problema nisso. _

_ Isso é ótimo, Will. – animei-me.

_ _Amanhã?_

_ Perfeito. Bem, preciso ir. Daqui a pouco um dos dois chega aqui dizendo que é tarde e que devo acordar cedo amanhã. – olhei para a maçaneta da minha porta. Eu não havia a trancado.

_ _Entendo. – _escutei uma risada leve. _ _Vai para a caminha, Rach. – _brincou. _ _E bons sonhos._

_ Obrigada, Will. Certamente terei bons sonhos. Sonharei com você.

__ Tem tanta certeza assim?_

_ É claro. Penso tanto em você que é impossível não tê-lo em meus sonhos.

_ _Saiba que também penso muito em você, Rach. A todo momento. – _o Will era um fofo.

__ _Até mais, Will. Te amo.

_ _Eu também, Rach.. Eu também._

Desliguei o telefone com uma lágrima no rosto. Falar ao telefone com o Will era como um analgésico ruim: aliviava a dor por algumas horas e depois ela retornava. Não era o bastante apenas ouvir sua voz... Bom mesmo era senti-lo perto de mim. Era abraçá-lo. Beijá-lo. Tocá-lo.

Lembrei que ao falar que estava apaixonada pelo Will para meu pai tive uma sensação diferente. Era como seu eu tivesse admitido aquilo para mim pela primeira vez. De fato, e_u estava loucamente apaixonada por ele. _

Levantei da cama em que estava sentada e liguei o som, baixinho.

Fui dormir ao som de _"Meant Every Word", _do See You Soon.


	11. Pressão

Hey! Sei que disse que postaria o novo capítulo na quarta mas como já o terminei, aqui está ele! O próximo fica para a quinta ou sexta.

PS: não sou dona de Glee, nem de nenhum dos personagens citados, apenas da história.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

><p>Fanfiction – WillRachel

(PV do Will)

_Era só uma conversa, só isso. _Não haviam motivos para eu ficar nervoso. Não era como se um dos pais dela fosse atirar em mim com uma espingarda ou algo do tipo. Só conversaríamos. Mais nada.

Eu não tinha feito nada de errado para me preocupar, tinha?

Na verdade, eu tinha.

**# Décimo Primeiro Capítulo – Pressão #**

Eu ainda não havia descido do carro.

Chequei o visual no espelho retrovisor, espreguicei-me, conferi o horário no relógio de pulso. Estava 5 minutos adiantado. Admito que gostava de chegar cedo nos compromissos. _Beleza, agora está tudo certo. _Desci do carro.

Toquei a campainha. Não me sentia nem um pouco tranquilo, mas não havia como fugir: sempre soube que chegaria um dia em que eu teria de ficar frente a frente com os pais da Rachel. Bem, esse dia era hoje. _E bem naquele exato instante._

Um homem alto, um pouco magro e de cabelos grisalhos abriu a porta. Segurava uma xícara na mão esquerda.

_ Como vai, Sr. Schuester? – eu teria de mentir.

_ Ótimo, Sr. ... – eu não sabia seu nome.

_ Pode me chamar de George. – riu.

_ Certo. E você, George, como vai?

_ Perfeitamente bem. Estava ansioso para conhecê-lo pessoalmente. Entre, sente-se enquanto chamo o Henry.

_ Obrigado.

Engraçado, tudo indicava que a Rachel não estava lá. Se estivesse, teria sido ela a atender a porta. Poderiam ter a convencido a sair para que não atrapalhasse em nada, para que não me defendesse. Minha situação havia piorado e meu nervosismo, aumentado.

O George entrou na sala acompanhado do outro pai da Rachel, Henry. Esse era mais baixo, tinha cabelos castanhos. Sentaram-se no outro sofá, fazendo com que ficássemos literalmente frente a frente.

_ Então, prazer em conhecê-lo, _professor_. – Henry falou a palavra com certa ironia. Ele não gostava de mim.

_ Prazer em conhecê-lo também. – estendi a minha mão, sorrindo, para que ele a apertasse. Cumprimentar era sempre um bom início.

Minha mão ficou parada no ar. Tive de abaixá-la depois de alguns segundos. O Henry havia me ignorado, dispensando o aperto de mão.

Me encarava. Comecei a pensar naquela hipótese de ele ter uma espingarda em casa. Se tivesse, a usaria a qualquer momento.

_ A questão é a seguinte: você é o professor da minha filha. Ela é sua aluna. Vocês estão juntos. Isso não lhe soa errado? – indagou o Henry, fuzilando-me nos olhos.

_ Perdão, senhor, mas apesar de eu concordar que isso é bastante errado, não escolhi apaixonar-me pela Rachel. Aconteceu.

_ Pelo amor de Deus, ela é uma criança! – gritou, perdendo o controle. Vi o George colocar a mão em seu ombro, tentando acalmá-lo.

_ Discordo, Henry. A Rachel é quase uma mulher adulta psicologicamente falando! É muito madura para sua idade. Além do mais, não vai demorar para ela terminar os estudos.

Chegou o corpo para trás, encostando suas costas no sofá. Seu rosto era pensativo.

_ Will Schuester, se algum dia a minha filha chegar em casa chorando porque você machucou seus sentimentos... Eu juro que vai se arrepender. – sua mão estava fechada em punho.

Calafrios percorreram minha espinha só de pensar em sua ameaça. Eu nunca faria nada para ferir a Rachel, pelo contrário, eu a amaria e cuidaria dela, porém o risco que eu corria era grande.

_ Certo, Henry. – olhava para baixo.

Ficamos em silêncio por um momento. O clima estava cada vez mais tenso.

_ Henry, você tem que entender que ela tem ficado muito mais alegre de uns tempos para cá. É por causa de você, Will, provavelmente. – sorriu o George.

_ Fico feliz em saber disso. – retribui o sorriso da mesma forma.

_ Bem, aceita uma xícara de chá, Will? – falou, levantando do sofá.

_ Sim, obrigado.

Ao passo que o George saía da sala, amedrontei-me. Só ficaríamos eu e o Henry naquele espaço. Eu e o único pai da Rachel que me odiava.

Uma porta se fechou atrás de nós.

_ É a primeira aluna que namora, Schuester? – disse, cruzando os braços.

_ Sim, senhor. – senti que não deveria chamá-lo mais de Henry. Nossa intimidade começou em zero e agora tinha um valor negativo.

_ Nunca sentiu algo a mais por alguma das suas alunas além da minha filha? – coçou o queixo.

_ Não, senhor. A Rachel é... especial, entende? E para começo de conversa, ela quem me beijou. Ela quem despertou esse sentimento em mim. – fui verdadeiro.

_ Eu sei, Schue. Contaram-me como tudo começou.

Apenas assenti.

_ Você a ama mesmo? – seus olhos se estreitaram. Ainda não estava convencido.

_ Mais do que tudo nesse mundo. – sorri. Comecei a pensar na Rachel. Imaginei aquela garota incrível, inteligente e bonita que eu adorava sentada na primeira carteira na aula de espanhol. Aquela garota que não precisava fazer muito esforço para que eu me encantasse com o que fazia, o que falava. Aquela garota que, ao cantar, fazia com que eu pensasse estar vivendo uma fantasia. Não reparei que meu rosto estava molhado.

_ Schue? Está tudo bem? Oi? – fui despertado de meus pensamentos com uma mão que balançava freneticamente na minha frente.

_ Ah, estou. – limpei as lágrimas com meu pulso.

_ Então por que está chorando?

_ Não é nada... Só estava lembrando dela.

George colocou a mão em sua boca levemente, desacreditado.

_ Desculpe a demora, Will. Aqui está seu chá. – nem tinha visto o George entrar na sala. Estendia a xícara para mim. Devia estar muito quente pois um fio de fumaça saía do pequeno recipiente de porcelana.

_ Obrigado.

Henry ainda estava com a mão em sua boca e seus olhos eram arregalados.

_ Henry, você está bem? – disse o George, notando sua expressão.

_ Estou, George. Agora estou. Aceito que estava equivocado desde o começo. Eu devia _agradecer _ao Sr. Schuester aqui por estar cuidando tão bem da nossa Rachel. Por estar a amando de um modo que ninguém mais vai amá-la.

Agora quem estava de olhos arregalados éramos eu e o George.

_ Você está falando sério?

_ Sim, George. Obrigada, Schuester, por tudo. – estendeu a mão para mim.

Cumprimentei-o como esperava que fosse no início.

_ Ahm, a propósito... Onde estaria a Rachel? – perguntei. Estava curioso em relação à resposta que me dariam.

_ Está na casa do Kurt. Ele a convidou por telefone. Disse que iriam assistir alguns filmes, ler revistas da Vogue... Essas coisas que só divas fazem. – deu uma gargalhada. Acompanhei-o.

Eu estava errado sobre o verdadeiro motivo da sua ausência.

_ Bem, então já vou indo. Podem pedir para ela me ligar quando chegar em casa?

_ É claro, Will. – disse o Henry.

...

_Saí daquela casa me sentindo dez vezes melhor do que quando entrei._ Eu havia retirado um peso das minhas costas. Os pais dela sabiam e aprovavam.

Agora só existiam duas coisas me incomodando: morar com a Terri e o divórcio que demorava sair.

* * *

><p>Gostaram? Reviews = *-* kkk"<p> 


	12. Chuva

Capítulo 12 aí (: Aguardem pacientemente pelo próximo.

OBS: não sou dona de Glee, nem de nenhum dos personagens citados, apenas da história.

* * *

><p>Fanfiction – WillRachel

(PV da Rachel)

_Eu havia passado a tarde inteira na casa do Kurt._ Ele e a Mercedes faziam parte das pessoas em quem eu podia contar, juntamente com o Will, o George e o Henry.

Apesar de termos nos divertido muito, estava tensa em relação à conversa que o Will estaria tendo com os meus pais. Eu queria ter ficado lá ao lado dele, mas o Kurt havia insistido tanto... Não queria magoá-lo. Infelizmente, às vezes não podemos esquecer dos nossos amigos só porque simplesmente estamos com a pessoa mais sensacional do mundo.

**# Décimo Segundo Capítulo – Chuva #**

Teria chegado cansada da casa do Kurt se ele não tivesse me dado carona.

Procurei minhas chaves como louca na bolsa que carregava: estava uma bagunça tremenda. Assim que as achei, abri a porta, encontrando a sala de estar completamente vazia. Normalmente, eu encontraria meus pais sentados no sofá assistindo algum filme dos anos 70.

_ Pais? – gritei-os.

Vi meu pai, George, descendo as escadas com aquele livro azul empoeirado na mão. Não o largaria enquanto não terminasse de lê-lo.

_ Oi, querida. – chegou até mim, embalando-me num abraço. – Como foi lá na casa do Kurt? Divertiram-se muito?

_ Sim. – sorri, lembrando-me das duas horas seguidas de karaokê.

_ O Will pediu que ligasse para ele quando chegasse.

_ Obrigado por avisar, pai. – agradeci-o.

Subi as escadas correndo. Fui para o meu quarto e tranquei a porta. Disquei o número.

_ _Oi, Rach! – _eu podia sentir que estava feliz pelo tom de sua voz.

_ Oi! Conte-me, Will! Como foi a conversa com eles?

_ _Foi incrivelmente perfeita, Rachel. Um pouco tensa no início, é claro, mas no final tudo se ajeitou. Até seu pai, o Henry, parece que aprendeu a gostar de mim agora que esclarecemos as coisas. Seus pais me aprovaram, Rach! – _ouvi sua risada.

Joguei-me na cama de molas com o objeto na mão. Ria. Olhava para os pôsteres da Barbra pregados no teto.

_ Sinto sua falta, Will. – apertei um urso de pelúcia que tinha encontrado.

__ Também sinto a sua, Rach. É justamente por isso que eu estava pensando numa coisa agora a pouco._

__ _Em quê?

_ _Vamos dar uma volta. Te pego aí daqui meia hora. O que acha?_

Saltei da cama e fui até o guarda-roupa. Comecei a procurar algum vestido decente.

_ Incrível, Will! Só avisarei os meus pais e me arrumarei. – nem estava acreditando que teríamos um encontro a noite, sob a luz da Lua e das estrelas.

...

_ Você é um amor. – recebi o chocolate da mão do Will. Estávamos sentados em cima da traseira de seu carro. _Sozinhos_. Ele conhecia os lugares mais emocionantes que se pode imaginar. Aquela colina tinha uma vista fantástica: víamos prédios, carros andando para lá e para cá, luzes de néon de todas as cores, pessoas caminhando nas calçadas úmidas que pareciam com formigas vistas de onde estávamos.

_ Sinto-me como se quase pudesse tocar o céu. Está tão lindo e estrelado. – deitei sobre o vidro gelado da traseira do carro.

_ Verdade. – sorriu, olhando para trás. – Porém temo que ele mude. Consegue ver aquelas nuvens cinzentas lá longe? – apontou com o dedo indicador.

Inclinei-me para frente, apoiando sob os cotovelos.

_ Consigo. – o Will tinha razão. Haviam algumas nuvens pesadas numa parte do céu. Eu as odiaria se iniciassem uma chuva.

Agora eu odiava os meus pensamentos. Era como se elas tivessem os escutado. Senti uma gota d'água em minha testa, depois em meu ombro e em seguida já chuviscava.

_ Vamos entrar no carro, Will? – ameacei levantar de cima do carro quando ele segurou gentilmente meu antebraço.

_ Que tal ficarmos aqui? Já brincou na chuva alguma vez, Rach?

Olhei para cima.

_ Não. Como é?

_ Você verá. Vamos esperar a chuva aumentar. – a sua voz estava inundada pela empolgação.

_ Vai me comprar outro vestido depois, não é? – fiz uma cara de travessa.

_ É claro. Acho que este daí ficará _ensopado. – _olhou-me da cabeça aos pés, rindo.

Reparei uma coisa: meu vestido era branco, se ficasse ensopado seria a mesma coisa se eu estivesse... _Oh, meu Deus. _Ainda bem que eu usava sutiãs sempre.

A chuva engrossava. Meu cabelo estava começando a ficar menos volumoso e mais molhado. O pobre vestido começou a grudar em meu corpo. Ficava transparente, mostrando a palidez de minha pele antes escondida. Vi o Will se levantar de cima do carro e posicionar perto de um lugar onde formaria uma poça d'água. A grama estava iluminada devido às gotas de chuva que caíam no chão, brilhantes sob a luz da Lua.

_ Venha, Rach. – chamou-me. Inclinou sua cabeça para trás com o objetivo de que as gotas de chuva caíssem em seu rosto. Como eu queria testar aquela sensação.

Fui até ele. Fiquei em sua frente e imitei seu movimento. Aquilo era incrível. Era como se todos as coisas ruins estivessem deixando meu corpo ao passo que era completamente enxaguado pela chuva.

Mãos percorreram os lados do meu quadril e pararam em minha cintura. Will puxou-me para perto dele, abraçando-me. Seu abraço era gelado e ao mesmo tempo, _quente_. Tirou algumas mechas de cabelo que estavam colados em minha testa e ali deu um beijo suave. Sorri.

_ Se quiser entrar no carro, é só me dizer, certo? – disse baixinho, encostando levemente sua testa contra a minha.

_ Tudo bem. – coloquei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço sem perder qualquer contato de antes. Fechei os olhos. Senti ar vindo de sua boca em meu rosto. Ele ria silenciosamente.

_ O que foi? – falei, ainda de olhos fechados.

_ Nada. Só estou tentando ler seus pensamentos. Tudo em vão, é claro.

_ Por que não me pergunta o que estou pensando? – comecei a massagear a parte de trás de seu pescoço com a ponta de meus dedos.

_ O que está pensando, Rach? – abri meus olhos por uma fração de segundo. Vi que seus olhos também haviam fechado. Seu cabelo era encharcado e apesar de sua camisa não ter ficado tão transparente quanto meu vestido, eu ainda podia ver claramente seus músculos definidos do tórax e do abdome. Ele devia malhar muito.

_ Não é bem "o que", Will. É "em que". Penso em você. – olhei profundamente em seus olhos castanhos recentemente abertos, como se estivesse procurando por algo. – E em mais ninguém. – meus lábios alcançaram os dele após a última frase. Aquele beijo era diferente de todos os anteriores. Eu sentia o gosto da chuva, do chocolate que eu havia comido e dos lábios do Will. Colocou uma mão em minhas costas, fazendo com que eu aproximasse mais dele. Minhas mãos ferozes em seu cabelo o deixava desgrenhado. Senti a palma de sua mão deslizar em meu rosto escorregadio enquanto me beijava apaixonadamente.

Depois de alguns minutos, nós nos separamos, ofegantes. Precisávamos de ar.

...

_ Meu Deus! Rachel, você está encharcada! – o pai Henry abriu a porta. Espantou-se ao me ver.

_ Sim. A chuva me pegou de surpresa. – ri.

_ Com certeza... Mas parece que você tomou um banho na chuva _de propósito_. – reparou em meu vestido branco mais ou menos seco.

_ Você acha? - fingi que não sabia de nada. – Só parece mesmo. Eu peguei um pouco de chuva quando saímos da lanchonete e fomos até o carro.

_ Ah, vocês foram numa lanchonete? – cruzou os braços, encarando-me. Por que era tão difícil mentir para ele?

_ Sim. – afirmei.

_ E falando em "vocês", cadê o Schue? Ele te trouxe aqui e nem quis entrar?

_ Não foi bem assim. É que ele ainda mora com a _esposa _dele, a Terri. Estão em processo de separação. A situação dentro daquela casa está complicada, pai. Tudo o que ele mais quer é sair de lá, porém ainda não encontrou um apartamento legal, entende?

Meu pai não respondeu. Ficou em silêncio.

_ Espere aí, Rach... Será que o Schue não gostaria de morar conosco? Afinal, temos um quarto de hóspedes sobrando. Por que você nunca nos pediu isso?

Minha boca se abriu, impressionada.

_ Bem, eu não achei que deixariam. Está falando sério, pai? – senti meus olhos ficarem um pouco embaçados.

_ Sim, Rach. Ligue para ele. Dê-lhe essa boa notícia. – sorriu.

Dei-lhe um abraço tão forte que escutei-o engasgar, sem fôlego.

_ Eu sei que mentiu, mas não me importo. – cochichou em meu ouvido após eu o libertá-lo de meus braços. Ri.

...

_Dor de cabeça. Nariz entupido. Rouquidão. Dor no corpo. _Era assim que eu tinha amanhecido no dia seguinte. Provavelmente, minha estréia na chuva não teria sido tão boa assim. Na verdade, foi perversa, trazendo-me resultados maléficos.

Apesar de todos os efeitos, incluindo o de não poder cantar por um certo período, eu repetiria aquele dia com ele se me pedisse.

* * *

><p>Gostaram? Reviews? *-*...<p> 


End file.
